Tartarus- Jercy Style
by Kasamatsu Tetsuya
Summary: "It felt like hours, but really it was minutes. I traveled through Tarturus with a goal in mind: Survive." What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (Jercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T. DISCONTINUED!
1. Hermes's Shrine

Tartarus: Jercy Style- Fanfiction

I don't own PJO or HoO

Sorry if I got some facts wrong, don't flame me...

If you recognize some parts of HoH in this fanfiction,

it's because I borrowed some of Uncle Rick's writing.

All I did was paraphrase a little in those parts that you recognize,

the entire story is not his writing, most of it is my words by the way.

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **Percy**

It felt like hours, but really it was minutes. I traveled through Tarturus with a goal in mind: _Survive._

I was not alone, Annabeth wasn't here, neither were the rest of the seven, just Jason. My rival and my bestfriend.

Even if we were two of the most powerful demigods, this trip was painful.

I learned alot about Jason,

One thing was: He wasn't really stupid.

He told me that down here, fire was drinkable.

I looked at him suprised, then I tried it and it healed my cuts even if it tasted spicy.

"You were right," I whispered softly.

"Duh!" He responded.

I chuckled lightly.

"Let's get going," he smiled.

"It's unusual to see such a beautiful smile down in Tartarus," I anotated.

"I know. Come on! I'll leave you behind!" Jason called.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I quickly ran to where Jason was.

As I caught up, he sprinted until he was out of breath. We made a pit-stop at a shrine. All of a sudden, a bar of chocolate appeared at the shrine.

"Wait what!" I whispered quite loudly.

"Didn't a shrine of Hermes disappear from somewhere?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Don't the Stolls burn chocolate for Hermes?"

"Yeah, every meal for Hermes. Wait! Is this shrine connected to camp somehow?" I wondered.

"It seems so. Give me Riptide for a second," Jason said.

I then hesitantly gave him Riptide, while he took out a piece of notebook paper from somewhere. "Will it go back to camp if we burn it here?"

"I'm testing it. Can Riptide be used as a pen?"

"I never tried it."

"Gods, Percy! So it turns into a sword when you uncap it, right?"

"That's correct."

"What happens when you write with the cap on?" He questioned. "Let me try it okay Perce."

"Okay Jase."

Jason began to write with Riptide's pen cap still on. To my suprise, ink began to flow off it.

 _To Anyone Who Gets This,_

 _Give this to Rachel please_

 _Percy and I, Jason_

 _Found a shrine dedicated to Hermes_

 _While traveling through Tartarus_

 _Tell the camp that we are both okay_

 _And that I saved Annabeth_

 _So I got trapped in Tartarus_

 _Instead of her_

 _This is very important_

 _Pass this message along please to Chiron_

 _Please give us a message right when you get this._

 _-Jason Grace & Percy Jackson_

We then burned it with some liquid fire and it desolved into thin air. We waited for a while waiting for a message back.

 _Hey Percy and Jason,_

 _It's Connor and Travis Stoll_

 _We gave it to Chiron we swear_

 _It sounded important_

 _And you say you're traveling in Tartarus!_

 _That seems dangerous_

 _We assume the rest are okay_

 _We wish you the best luck!_

 _-Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll_

"Let's go," Jason commanded, and off we went traveling through Tartarus.

* * *

 **Jason**

"Let's go," I commanded, and off we went traveling through Tartarus.

The heat from the River Phlegethon baked my skin. It felt like inhaling sulfur-scented fiberglass when I breathed.

So what if we were in Tartarus? So what if we had a slim chance of surviving? I was glad that I wasn't alone.

My clothes looked as if I'd been in a hurricane full of broken glass. I was so thirsty, hungry, and I was beginning to go insane. It wasn't as if I wasn't insane before, but I was beginning to become even more insane.

Time was almost impossible to judge. All I knew was it was near the time when the campers at Camp Half-Blood ate, around 7:25.

We were in such a hurry to close the Doors of Daeath.

As we moved along, we ended up on a massive cliff. The River Phlegethon spilled over the side in jagged tiers of fiery waterfalls. Every once in a while, a bubble would swell and burst, disgorging a monster like larva from an egg.

Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

All of the newly formed monsters were beginning to crawl and hobble in the same direction-toward a bank of black fog that swallowed up the horizon like a storm front. The Phlegethon flowed in that same direction giving us some information that we had to go that way.

Percy peered over the edge of the cliff.

"You want to fly?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me," I responded.

I used my powers to get us to fly us over the plains of Tartarus, heading toward the dark horizon.

My stomach began to growl.

 _Keep flying_ , I told myself.

 _French Fries_ , my stomach replied.

 _Shut up_ , I thought.

 _And cheeseburgers_ , my stomach complained.

About a billion year later, not really, with a few growls of my stomach, we reached the end of the wasteland that streched for miles. To our right, the River Phlegethon branched out, spliting and etching the plain. To our north, along the main route of the river, the ground was riddled with cave entrances. Here and there and almost everywhere, spires of rock jutted out from the ground.

Under my skin, the soil felt alarmingly warm and smooth. I tried to grab a handful, then I realized that under a thin layer of dirt and debris, the ground was a single vast membrane...like skin, Tartarus's skin.

I almost threw up just thinking about it. I forced myself not to, plus in my stomach, all there was in my stomach was liquid fire.

I didn't mention it to Percy, but I started to feel like something, someone, was watching us. I couldn't zero in on it, because the presence of this stalker was all around them. Plus, _watching_ wasn't the correct word. That meant eyes, this thing was aware of us.

I forced my thoughts to dissolve. This place was freaking me out. That was all, right? Or was it?

 _Jase! Stop it with those creepy thoughts_ , I thought.

 _Mashed potatoes_ , my stomach answered.

 _I thought you were gone_ _!_ _Ugh_ , I told myself.

 _With gravy_ , it answered.

Something darted in the corner of my blue eyes. Somewhere to my right. I whipped my head in the direction and saw rocks, perfect for a trap.

I froze remembering that _empousai_ were following us earlier.

"Where are the _empousai_?" I asked Percy.

"Umm, get out your sword," he replied.

"Percy Jackson," an empousai cooed. "This is great! I don't even have to return to the mortal world to destroy you! Remember me? Kelli!"

"Not you again!" Percy answered.

"Darling! It is me!" Kelli cackled.

* * *

 **Percy**

I recalled how dangerous Kelli had been the last time we'd fought which was in the Labyrinth. Despite those mis-matched legs, Kelli could move as fast when she wanted to. She'd dodged my sword strikes and Kelli would've eaten my face off if Annabeth hadn't stabbed her from behind, in the Labyrinth.

Now she had four friends with her.

I only had Jason.

"Where is that _Annabeth_ girl?" Kelli hissed remembering her. "Oh, yeah, I remember her, she stabbed me in the back.

I tried to think-Keyword; tried. Jason and I stood shoulder to shoulder many times before, ready to fight. Neither of us were in good shape for battle. Jason was exhausted from using his powers. We were hopelessly outnumbered. No where to run. No help coming.

I considered calling Mrs. O'Leary, my hellhound friend who could shadow-travel. Even if she heard my call of distress, would she be able to make it Tartarus? Tartarus was where monsters went when the died. Would calling her kill her? No... I couldn't do that to my dog.

So no help. At all. Fighting was a long shot.

That left some tactics: trickery, talk, and delay.

"So..." I started, "I guess you're wondering what we're doing in Tartarus."

Kelli snickered. "Not really. I just wanted to kill you."

That would've been the end of me, but Jason chimed in.

"Too bad," he said. "Because you have no idea what's going on in the mortal world."

"We know enough," Kelli said. "Gaea has spoken."

"You're heading towards defeat." Jason sounded confident that it impressed me. He glanced at the other _empousai_ , one by one, then he pointed accusingly at Kelli. "This one claims she's leading you to a victory. She's lying. The last time she was in the mortal world, Kelli was in charge of keeping Percy's friend Luke Castellan faithful to Kronos. In the end, Luke rejected him. He gave his life to expel Kronos. The Titans lost because Kelli _failed_. Now Kelli wants to lead you to another disaster."

The other _empousai_ muttered and shifted uneasily.

"Enough!" Kelli's fingertips grew into long, black talons. "The boy lies," Kelli said. "So the Titans lost. Fine! That was part of the plan to wake Gaea! Now the Earth Mother and her gaints will destroy the mortal world, and we will feast on demigods!"

"The demigods have united!" Jason yelled. "You'd better think twice if you want to attack us! Romans and Greeks will fight you together! You don't stand a chance! You will be defeated!"

The _empousai_ backed up nervously, hissing," _Romani_."

We then showed our SPQR marks-the brand we gotten at Camp Jupiter. "You mix Greek and Roman, and you know what you get? You get _BAM_!"

"Bold talk for two demigods lost in Tartarus. Lower your sword, Percy Jackson, and I'll kill you quickly. Believe me, there are worse ways to die down here."

"Wait! _Empousai_ are the servants of Hecate, correct?" I tried again. "Hecate is on our side now! She has a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Some of her demigod children are my friends! If you fight us, she'll be angry!"

"Is this true, Kelli? Has our mistress made peace with Olympus?" A _empousai_ named Serephone asked.

"Shut up, Serephone!" Kelli screeched.

"I will not cross the Dark Mistress!"

Kelli's talons raked across Serephone's skin. As the fight went on, Jason and Percy took out their weapons, ready for battle. They killed the surrounding _empousai_ and then waited for the fight to stop.

Not suprisingly, Kelli won. She looked around and saw that she was the only one left. "What have you done!"

"You're the last one! The last survivor!" Jason yelled.

I swung my sword, ending Kelli.

* * *

I hope you like it!

I tried to fix as many mistakes as possible!

If there is one, just review or PM me and tell me where it is,

I'll fix it! I'm usually on everyday,

reading fanfictions that I follow and new ones that I discover.

So don't be afraid to send me a PM,

whether it's about a new story idea, mistake, or a question!

Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible!

Updated~ 1/7/17


	2. Bob

Tartarus: Jercy Style- Fanfiction

Sorry if I got some facts wrong, don't flame me...

If you recognize some parts of HoH in this fanfiction,

it's because I borrowed some of Uncle Rick's writing.

All I did was paraphrase a little in those parts that you recognize,

The entire story is not his writing, most of it is my words by the way.

Thanks for the review(s)

Yes, this little author's note was copied and pasted

but the note at the bottom is new I think, should be new

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

"The demigods have united!" Jason yelled. "You'd better think twice if you want to attack us! Romans and Greeks will fight you together! You don't stand a chance! You will be defeated!"

The _empousai_ backed up nervously, hissing," _Romani_."

We then showed our SPQR marks-the brand we gotten at Camp Jupiter. "You mix Greek and Roman, and you know what you get? You get _BAM_!"

"Bold talk for two demigods lost in Tartarus. Lower your sword, Percy Jackson, and I'll kill you quickly. Believe me, there are worse ways to die down here."

"Wait! _Empousai_ are the servants of Hecate, correct?" I tried again. "Hecate is on our side now! She has a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Some of her demigod children are my friends! If you fight us, she'll be angry!"

"Is this true, Kelli? Has our mistress made peace with Olympus?" A _empousai_ named Serephone asked.

"Shut up, Serephone!" Kelli screeched.

"I will not cross the Dark Mistress!"

Kelli's talons raked across Serephone's skin. As the fight went on, Jason and Percy took out their weapons, ready for battle. They killed the surrounding _empousai_ and then waited for the fight to stop.

Not suprisingly, Kelli won. She looked around and saw that she was the only one left. "What have you done!"

"You're the last one! The last survivor!" Jason yelled.

I swung my sword, ending Kelli.

* * *

 **Percy**

I thought I was hallucinating. It wasn't possible that a huge, silvery figure could drop out of the sky and shake the land.

That's what happened though. The Titan was ten feet tall, with wild silver Einstein hair, pure silver eyes, and muscular arms protruding from a ripped-up blue janitor's uniform. In his hand was a massive push broom. His name tag, incredibly, read Bob.

Jason yelped and tried to crawl away, but the giant janitor wasn't interested in him.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't bring myself to believe that something good finally happened. Jason just looked shocked.

"H-how...?" He stammered.

"Percy called me!" the janitor said happily. "Yes, he did."

Jason crawled a little farther away. "Called you? He-wait. You're Bob? _The_ Bob?"

"Yup! That's me!" He happily said with a large grin on his face.

"It's okay," I said. "He's friendly."

Bob chuckled, pleased with himself, then bounded over to me and examine me to check if I had any injuries.

"Thanks for the help, Bob. It's _really_ good to see you again." I said.

"Yes!" Bob agreed. "Bob. That's me. Bob, Bob, Bob" He shuffled around, obviously please with his name. "I am helping. I heard my name. Upstairs in Hades's palace, nobody calls me Bob unless there is a mess. Bob, sweep up these bones. Bob, mop up these tortured souls. Bob, a zombie exploded in the dining room."

Jason gave me a puzzled look, but he had no explanation.

"Then I heard my friend call! Percy said, _Bob!_ " The Titan beamed.

He grabbed Jason and I and hoisted us up to our feet.

"We must go. They are coming. We do not want them finding you. Bob knows the way. Come friends! We will have fun traveling together!" Bob warned.

* * *

 **Jason**

I decided that the monsters wouldn't harm me or Percy. Neither would be the poisonous atmosphere, nor the treacherous landscape with its pits, cliffs, and jagged rocks.

Nope. Mostly likely I would die from an overload of _weirdness_ that would make my brain explode.

First, Percy and I had to drink fire from the River Phlegethon to stay alive. Then we were attached by a gaggle of vampires, led by a cheerleader that Annabeth apparently killed two years ago. Finally, a giant Titan janitor fell out of the air, who was name Bob and had a strange appearance.

Sure. Why not?

We followed Iapetus (Bob) through the wasteland, tracing the route of the Phlegethon as we approached the storm front of darkness. Every so often we had a stop and drank some firewater, which kept us alive, but I wasn't happy about it. My throat felt like I was constantly gargling with battery acid.

"Bob knows what he's doing." Percy promised.

"You have very interesting friends. Anymore that I haven't met," I murmured.

"Bob is interesting! Thank you!" He said turned to me.

"I have some hippocampus, a friendly cyclops half-brother, aquatic animals, Pegasus, an Ophiotaurus, some Party ponies, they are centaurs, and many, many more." Percy excitedly ranted.

"That is a lot of different species of animals that you are friends with!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, yeah, they're fun!" Percy said distracted probably thinking about Annabeth.

"So, Bob..." I tried to sound casual and friendly, which wasn't easy with a throat scorched by firewater. "How did you get to Tartarus?"

"I jumped," he said, like it was obvious.

"You jumped into Tartarus," I said, "because Percy said your name?"

"He needed me. It is okay. I was tired of sweeping the palace. Come along! We are almost at a rest stop."

 _A rest stop._

I couldn't imagine what those words meant in Tartarus.

Wherever Bob was taking us, The hoped it had clean restrooms and snack machines. I suppressed a giggle. Yup, I was definitely losing it.

I hobbled along, trying to ignore the rumble in my stomach. I stared at Bob's back as he led us toward the wall of darkness, now only a few hundred yards away, Bob's blue coveralls were ripped between the shoulder blades, as if someone had tried to stab him. Cleaning rags stuck out of his pocket. A squirt bottle swung from his belt, the blue liquid inside sloshing hypnotically.

I remembered Percy's story about meeting the Titan. Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Percy had worked together to defeat Bob on the banks of the Lethe. After wiping his memory, they didn't have the heart to kill him. He became so gentle and sweet and cooperative that they had left him in the palace of Hades, where Persephone promised he would be looked after.

Apparently Hades and Persephone believed "looking after" someone meant giving them a broom and having him sweep up their messes. I wondered him even Hades could be callous. I'd never felt sorry for a Titan before, but it didn't seem right after taking a brainwashed immortal and turning him into an unpaid janitor.

He's not your friend, I reminded myself.

I was terrified that Bob would sudddenly remember himself. Tartarus was where monsters could regenerate. What if it healed his memory? If he became Iapetus again...well, I had a weapon. But Percy and I were in no condition to fight a Titan.

I glanced nervously at Bob's broom handle, wondering how long it would be before that hidden spearhead jutted out and got pointed at me.

* * *

 **Percy**

I bit back a curse. Of course they looked alike. Hyperion was his _brother_. Hyperion was the Titan lord of the east. Iapetus, Bob, was the lord of the west. I couldn't believe we stumbled by him of all Titans. Take away Bob's hair, change his janitor's clothes, put him in armor and cut his hair, change his color scheme from silver to gold, and Iapetus would have been almost indistinguishable from Hyperion.

"Gold, not silver," Bob murmured. "But he looks like me."

"Bob," I said. "Hey! Buddy! Over here! Come on!"

The Titan reluctantly turned.

"Am I your friend?" I asked.

"Yes." Bob sounded dangerously uncertain. "We are friends."

"You know that some monsters are good," I continued. "And some are bad."

"Hmm," Bob said. "Like... the pretty ghost ladies who serve Persephone are good. Exploding zombies are bad."

"Right," I replied. "And some mortals are good, and some are bad. Well, the same thing is true for Titans."

"Titans..." Bob loomed over us, glowering. I was pretty sure I just made a big mistake.

"That's what you are," I said calmly. "Bob the Titan. You're good! You're awesome, in fact. But this guy here, Hyperion, is full-on bad. He tried to kill me... tried to kill a lot of people."

Bob blinked his silver eyes. "But he looks... his face is so-"

"He looks like you," I agreed. "He's a Titan like you. But he's not good like you are, Bob."

"Bob is good!" His fingers tightened on his broom handle. "Yes. There is always at least one good thing- monsters, Titans, giants."

"Uh..." I grimaced. "Well, I'm not sure about the giants."

"Oh, yes." Bob nodded earnestly.

"We should go," Jason urged. "What do we do about...?"

"Bob," I said, "it's your call. Hyperion is your kind. We could leave him along, but if he wakes up-"

Bob swiftly popped the growing zit that held his brother, Hyperion.

* * *

 **Jason**

After a while, my feet felt like Titan mush. I marched along, following Bob, listening to the monotonous slosh of liquid in his cleaning bottle and the screaming of monsters.

 _Stay alert_ , I told myself, but it was hard. My thoughts circulated in my head like the blood in my body did. From time to time, Percy made an encouraging comment but I could sense that he was as empty as me, in many ways too. Hunger was all we felt. It seemed as we were brain dead humans walking through an unknown path. We were slowly being extinguished giving in to pain and surrendering to Tartarus.

"Tell you what, Kelp head, when we come back to the mortal world, I'll bring us to a buffet that only sells blue food that is located in New Rome. Plus, I'll pay for the meal, it's an all you can eat buffet!" I encouraged. I was trying to lighten the mood and give us more hope.

Percy immediately brightened at that thought.

 _If he dies it will be all your fault. Everyone will blame you, Annabeth, Nico..._

"Stop it!" I said aloud.

"What?" Percy frowned.

"No not you." I tried to give a reassuring smile, but I couldn't quite muster one. "Talking to myself. This place... it's messing with my mind. Giving me dark thoughts."

Worry lines deepened around Percy's stunning sea-green eyes. "Hey, Bob, where exactly are we heading?"

"The lady," Bob said. "Death Mist."

I fought down my irritation. "But what does that mean? Who is the lady?"

"Naming her?" Bob glanced back. "Not a good idea."

I sighed. The Titan was right. Names had power, and speaking them here in Tartarus was probably very dangerous.

"Can you at least tell us how far?" Percy asked.

"I do not know," Bob admitted. "I can only feel it. We wait for the darkness to get darker. Then we go sideways."

"Sideways," I muttered. "Naturally."

I was tempted to ask for a rest, but I didn't want to stop. Not here in this cold, dark place. The black fog seeped into my body, turning my bones into moist Styrofoam.

I wondered if both camps somehow got our message.

 _A ridiculous hope_ , said the voice in my head. _You have only put Rachel in danger. Even if she finds the Romans, why should Reyna trust you after all that has happened?_

I was tempted to shout back at the annoying voice, but I resisted. I knew it was the truth but I had to be confident especially in a place like this. Even if I were going crazy, I didn't want to look like I was going crazy.

I desperately needed something to lift my spirits. A drink of actual, purified, and clear water. A moment of bright sunlight. A warm and cozy bed with blankets. Good, delicious food.

Suddenty Bob stopped. He raised his hand: _Wait._

"What?" Percy whispered softly.

"Shh," Bib warned. "Ahead. Something moves."

I strained my ears. From somewhere in the dark fog came a deep thrumming noise, like the idling engine of a large construction vehicle. I could feel the vibrations. Through my shoes.

"We will surround it," Bob whispered. "Each of you, take a flank."

I crept to the left as Percy went right, his sword, Riptide, ready. I flipped my coin and my sword appeared,

Bob took the middle, his spearhead glowing in the fog.

The humming got louder, shaking the gravel at my feet. The noise seemed to be coming from immediately in front of them.

"Ready?" Bob murmured.

I crouched, preparing to spring. "On three?"

"One," Percy whispered. "Two-"

A figure appeared in the dark fog.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Remember to favorite and follow!

Don't forget to review!

I'll try to post as soon as possible!

I don't usually write much in a day about 500-1000+ words.

You can always review or PM telling me about a spellng error

Or punctuation error or any kind of error.

Bye!

Updated~ 1/11/17


	3. Visitors

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Hey! I'm back!

This is Chapter 3!

In future chapters, there will be flash backs

of how they fell

and how Jason saved Annabeth!

On with the story!

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

Suddenty Bob stopped. He raised his hand: _Wait._

"What?" Percy whispered softly.

"Shh," Bib warned. "Ahead. Something moves."

I strained my ears. From somewhere in the dark fog came a deep thrumming noise, like the idling engine of a large construction vehicle. I could feel the vibrations. Through my shoes.

"We will surround it," Bob whispered. "Each of you, take a flank."

I crept to the left as Percy went right, his sword, Riptide, ready. I flipped my coin and my sword appeared,

Bob took the middle, his spearhead glowing in the fog.

The humming got louder, shaking the gravel at my feet. The noise seemed to be coming from immediately in front of them.

"Ready?" Bob murmured.

I crouched, preparing to spring. "On three?"

"One," Percy whispered. "Two-"

A figure appeared in the dark fog.

* * *

 **Jason**

Bob raised his spear.

"Wait! Look!" I shouted.

The Titan, Bob, froze just in time, the point of his spear hovering an inch above the head of a tiny calico kitten.

"Rrow?" The kitten said, obviously unimpressed by their attack plan. It butted its head against Bob's foot and loudly purred.

To us, it seemed impossible, but the proof was in front of us. The loud rumbling sound was from the kitten.

"Rrow!" The ground began to vibrate as it purred. The pebbles danced, jumping around with each purr. The kitten's yellow eyes darted back in forth between two rocks. It finally decided on the rock in front of me.

Even if the cat was a horrible Underworld monster in disguise or a demon. I couldn't help it. I picked it up and carried it like a puppy. The little kitten was bony underneath its fur. Other than that, the kitten was perfectly normal.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked the little animal happily.

The kitten grew impatient and squirmed out of my arms. _Thump!_ It landed and began to walk over to Bob. Purring, the kitten rubbed against his boots.

"Somebody like you, Bob!" Percy chuckled.

"It must be a good monster! Isn't it?" Bob nervously looked up with a scared expression.

I felt a lump in my throat. Seeing the huge Titan and this tiny kitten together made me crack a smile. I suddenly felt insignificant conpared to the vastness of Tartarus. This place had literally no respect for good or bad, small or large, wise or unwise. Tartarus swallowed Titans and demigods and kittens indiscriminately.

I spotted Bob kneeling down next to the cat. He scooped him up. The kitten fit perfectly in Bob's palm, but it decided to explore. It climbed the arm of the Titan and made itself at home on his shoulder. Its fur suddenly shimmered. In a flash, the kitten became a ghostly skeleton, as if it stepped behind an X-ray maxhine. Then it became a regular kitten again.

I blinked and shook my head. Surely I was hallucinating... or was I?

"Oh, man... I _know_ that kitten. It's one of the ones from the Smithsonian." Percy said with his voice cracking as if he was on the edge of tears.

I had never been to the Smithsonian... I remembered Percy telling me about the Titan Atlas capturing Annabeth. Percy and my sister, Thalia had led a quest to recue her. Along the way, they had watched Atlas raise some skeleton warriors from dragon teeth in the Smithsonian museum.

According to Percy, the Titan's first attempt was a failure. He'd planted saber-tooth tiger teeth by mistake. and raised a batch of skeleton kittens from the soil. On that quest, a couple people died.

"Is that one of them? How did it get here?" I asked in wonderment.

Percy spread his hands helplessly and shrugged his shoulders. He thought for a minute, biting his lip until he finally spoke again. "As I recall, Atlas commanded his servants to take the kittens away. They must have destroyed the cats and they were reborn in Tartarus. I don't know though."

"It's cute!" Bob mumbled while the kitten sniffed his ear.

"Is it safe though?" I asked.

The Titan scratched the chin of the kitten. I didn't think it was a good idea, carrying around a cat grown from a prehistoric tooth; but it obviously didn't matter now. The Titan and the cat had bonded in a matter of minutes.

"I will call him Small Bob," said Iapetus (Bob). "He is definitely a good monster."

That was the end of that discussion, The Titan hefted his spear and we continued marching into the gloom.

I walked in a daze, trying hard not to think about pizza. To keep myself distracted, I watched Small Bob and the kitten pacing across Bob's shoulders and purring, occasionally turning into a glowing kitty skeleton that scared the daylights out of me. Good thing Small Bob turns back into a calico fuzz-ball.

"Here," announced Bob.

He stopped so suddenly, I almost rammed into him which would've brought immense pain for me.

Bob stared off into the abyss of darkness searching for a path. He was in deep thought.

"Is this the place? Do we go _sideways_ now?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes, darker, then sideways." Bob agreed.

I couldn't tell if It was actually darker, but I just went with it. The air did seem colder and thicker, as if they'd stepped into a different microclimate. It reminded me of San Francisco, where you could ealk inyo one neighborhood and it could drop about ten degrees. I wondered if the Titans built their palace on Mount Tamalpais because the Bay Area reminded them of Tartarus. Who knows, it could've been for an entirely different reason.

A depressing thought... only Titans would see such a beautiful place as a potential outpost of the empty abyss-a hellish home away from home.

Bob struck off to the left. We followed closely behind him. The air was definetly getting colder. With each step, it felt like a degree dropped.

We entered a forest of somesort. Towering black trees soared into the gloom, perfectly round and bare of branches. It seemed like giant sticks sticking out of the ground. It could be giant blades of grass. Maybe giant sticks stuck on rocks? Or maybe just trees rooted to the ground. I stared at one of the trees. It erupted from the ground and the treetop seemed to touch the murky air. The ground was smooth and pale.

"With our luck," I thought aloud, "we could be marching through the armpit of Tartarus. Who knows, maybe there is another giant black tree forest that looks like armpit hair on the other side of this hellhole."

Percy snickered and Bob laughed aloud.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

I looked around searching for a voice. Surely Tartarus couldn't have heard me right? Did he?! I would be in deep trouble if he had. He was a primordial for the gods sake.

"Over here!" Suddenly, the presence of the being that watched us seemed to grow, surrounding us like a blanket draped over someone's body.

"On a tree! Why are you looking at the ground! You idiots!" I glanced upwards and found a boy with tanned skin and black hair. He had red eyes that seemed evil at first glance, however there actually a nice, loving look in his eyes. (Yes i know I did not follow the wierd descriptions of our dear Uncle Rick).

"Who are you?" I curiously asked.

"Well, you guys are 'marching through the armpit of Tartarus'. I find that very offensive and my pits aren't hairy! Considering you said these trees that stretch for a big amount of space could be my armpit hair." He said angrily.

"Dude! I can't believe he actually heard you! You are so dead!" Percy laughed loudly.

"Do you think I am deaf?" The primordial god stared at Percy wildly.

"No?" Percy said unsure.

"Wow! You are dead Percy! You sound so unsure right now." I said loudly.

* * *

 **Tartarus**

 _(A/N~Yes I just did that)_

I glared jokingly at the black-haired boy that was the spinning image of Poseidon. To my suprise, he flinched. "Hey! You do know this is a joking glare right."

"Oh okay. Thanks for the warning." the black haired boy said. "Oh, and my name is Percy, and the blond is Jason. The cat is Small Bob and the Titan is Bob."

"I am Bob!" Iapetus, who I recognized smiled widely.

"Nice to meet all of you, I do recognize some of you though." I said. "As you all know, I'm Tartarus!"

"Would you like to join us on our walk to the Door's of Death?" Jason asked.

"I would love to! Hold on a second let me talk to someone real quick." I said.

They waited patiently as I jumped down from "my armpit hairs" and called down Aether.

He was wearing a shirt that showed off his pectorals and abs. The shirt said,"Aether" on it in skyblue. The background of his shirt was black. He had black skinny jeans on and black high tops. He had white hair and white skin. His eyes were a calming sky blue.

"Hey!" He said.

"Don't you think those two boys are perfect for eachother?"I asked him, pointing to Percy and Jason.

"Hmm..." Aether thought. "Yeah!"

"Percy! How do you think your girlfriend, Annabeth is doing? I think Piper, my girlfriend, is good right now." We overheard this comment from Jason.

"Awww... that sucks! They both have girlfriends!" Aether commented.

"I agree... at least they are getting closer! Right?" I responded.

"Yep!" Aether said, happily.

I came back to the group and Aether disappeared. "I'm back. I was just talking to Aether, the primordial of the upper air."

"Okay! Let's get going!" Jason replied.

And with that, we began our journey, traveling on my body...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Remember to favorite,

follow,

And review!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Updated~ 1/14/17


	4. The Arai

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Hello!

Chapter 4 is here!

I'll try to post twice every week or every Wednesday and Saturday

I love reviews

You can flame but only a little bit

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

"Nice to meet all of you, I do recognize some of you though." I said. "As you all know, I'm Tartarus!"

"Would you like to join us on our walk to the Door's of Death?" Jason asked.

"I would love to! Hold on a second let me talk to someone real quick." I said.

They waited patiently as I jumped down from "my armpit hairs" and called down Aether.

He was wearing a shirt that showed off his pectorals and abs. The shirt said,"Aether" on it in skyblue. The background of his shirt was black. He had black skinny jeans on and black high tops. He had white hair and white skin. His eyes were a calming sky blue.

"Hey!" He said.

"Don't you think those two boys are perfect for eachother?"I asked him, pointing to Percy and Jason.

"Hmm..." Aether thought. "Yeah!"

"Percy! How do you think your girlfriend, Annabeth is doing? I think Piper, my girlfriend, is good right now." We overheard this comment from Jason.

"Awww... that sucks! They both have girlfriends!" Aether commented.

"I agree... at least they are getting closer! Right?" I responded.

"Yep!" Aether said, happily.

I came back to the group and Aether disappeared. "I'm back. I was just talking to Aether, the primordial of the upper air."

"Okay! Let's get going!" Jason replied.

And with that, we began our journey, traveling on my body...

* * *

 **Jason**

I looked around, staring off into the empty space contained by the pit- Tartarus. It was so empty-barren. Nothing was in Tartarus except rocks, water, fire, and monsters.

"Jason?" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I replied.

I looked over to where Percy was and noticed that I was lagging behind.

"Hurry up!" Percy answered.

"Okay!" I cried.

I manuevered through the rocks and sprinted to where Tartarus and Percy were.

"Now we go!" Bob shouted.

"Rrow!" Small Bob purred.

"I cannot help you with anything, by the way. If you are beginning to die or are severely injured, then I will give you a small piece of ambrosia and some nectar. That is all I will do. When you reach the Doors of Death, then I will press the button so you can go up." Tartarus spoke.

"Okay! That's fine right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"How are you here when we are walking on your body?" I questioned.

"I can create clones that have everything I have. It doesn't drain much of my powers." Tartarus answered.

We traveled quitely through the pit, in the forest, trying not to disturb any monsters.

A few yards away, a tree shuddered.

"Something's moving above us," I whispered. "Gather up."

Bob and Percy closed ranks with me, standing back to back. Tartarus, disappeared for now because he couldn't help us either way, technically he wasn't breaking the Ancient Laws. **(A/N~ They are called that right? I forgot)**

I had almost decided that I was being paranoid when the first monster dropped to the ground a couple feet away.

"The Furies?" Percy wondered aloud.

 _No, we are the arai_ , a voice hissed. _The curses!_

I tried to locate t he speaker, but none of the demons had moved their mouths. Their dead-looking eyes; their expressions frozen, a puppet seemed to resemble their expression. The voice simply floated overhead like a movie narrator's. A single sound seemed to control the creatures.

"What-what do you want?" I asked, trying to maintain the tone of confidence I spoke with.

 _To curse you, of course! To destroy you a thousand times in the name of Mother Night!_ The voice cackled maliciously.

"Only a thousand time?" Percy mumured. "Oh good... I thought we would be in trouble." You could literally here the sarcasm drip from his words. "Mother Night? As in N-Y-X?"

"I believe so Percy." I said.

The circle of demon ladies closed in.

* * *

 **Percy**

I was slightly relieved when the demon grandmothers closed in for the kill.

I knew that I was terrified. I didn't like the odds of three to several dozen. But at least I understood _fighting_. Wandering through the darkness, waiting to be attacked-that had been driving me crazy.

Even if Jason and I hadn't found together a lot, we were still strong. Now, we had Iapetus, the Titan on our side.

"Back off." I jabbed Riptide at the nearest shriveled hag, but she only sneered.

 _We are the arai_ , said the weird voice-over, like the entire forest was speaking. _You cannot destroy us. If you hit one of us, you will get cursed._

Jason pressed against my shoulder. "Do not touch them. They are the spirits of the curses."

"Bob does not like curses," Bob decided quickly. The skeleton kitten, Small Bob, quickly hid inside Bob's coveralls. Smart cat. I wish I could be like Smal Bob...

Bob, the Titan, swept his broom in a wide arc, forcing the spirits back, but they came in again like the tide.

 _We serve the bitter and defeated_ , said the arai. _We serve the slain who prayed for vengeance with their final breath. We have many curses to share with you, Percy Jackson._

The firewater in my stomach started crawling up my throat. I refused to barf in a battle.

"I appreciate the offer," I said. "But my mother told me to not accept curses from strangers so I must respectfully decline. I am sorry." I finished.

The nearest hag lunged. Her claws extended like bony switchblades. I cut her in two, but as soon as she vaporized into dust, the sides of my chest flared with pain. I stumbled back, clamping a hand over my rib cage. My fingers came away wet and red. Blood. I was bleeding.

"You're bleeding, Percy!" Jason cried, which was kind of obvious to him at that point. "Oh, gods, on _both_ sides!"

It was the truth. The left and right hems of my tattered shirt were sticky with blood, as if a javelin had run through me.

Or an arrow...

I flashed back to an encounter in Texas about two years ago-a fight with a monstrous rancher who could only be killed if each of his three bodies was cut simultaneously.

"Geryon," I said. "This is how I killed him..."

The spirits bared their fangs. More _arai_ leaped from the black trees, flapping their leathery wings. **(A/N~ What happens if you were to curse the arai themselves? Would they go against eachother... or would they just do nothing...)**

 _Yes_ , they agreed. _Feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon. So many curses have been leveled at you, Percy Jackson. Which will you die from? Choose, or and we will rip you apart, tear you to shreds._

I somehow stayed on my feet. I tried to do that hurricane thing that I did to fight Hyperion. I struggled, but I still felt a tugging feeling at my gut. I felt calm, I controlled the water, circling around me. I will take all of these curses, head into, so they don't hurt my friends anymore.

"Run back!" I shouted in the middle of the hurricane. I began to scream and it it louder and louder until every _arai_ was killed. Every curse, inflicted upon me.

Finally, Tartarus appeared again, right before I blacked out from pain.

* * *

 **Tartarus**

"This kid is crazy." I concluded aloud.

"I must agree with you there..." someone agreed.

I whipped my head around and saw the smiling, yet concerned, face of Aether.

I shoved a piece of ambrosia into Percy's mouth and his injuries began to heal.

"I have never seen someone take on all of the arai in my lifetime." I annotated.

"Same here..." Aether responded.

"Bob! Where do we go now?" Jason asked.

"Damasen's hut. He will help heal Percy. I know he is mostly healed, but we all need our rest. We will rest there, so Percy can finish healing." Bob answered.

"I SMELL HIM!" roared the giant. "BEWARE, SON OF POSEIDON! I COME FOR YOU!"

"Polybotes," Bob said. "He hates Poseidon and his children. He is very close now."

"We go!" Aether excitedly said.

~Mini Timeskip~

Bob slung Percy over his shoulder like a bag of sports equipment while the skeleton kitten Small Bob curled up on Percy's back and purred. Bob lumbered along at a fast pace, even for a Titan, which made it almost impossible for Annabeth to keep up.

"How much longer?" Jason wheezed.

"Almost too long," Bob called back. "But maybe not."

"Very helpful," Jason muttered quietly.

The landscape changed again. We were going downhill, which should have made traveling easier; but the ground sloped at just the wrong angle-too steep to jog, too treacherous to let your guard down. The surface sometimes was loose gravel, sometimes patches of slime. Jason stepped around random bristles sharp enough to impose his foot. I winced at the thought. Jason also stepped on clusters of... well, not rocks exactly. More like warts the size of watermelons. I assumed that it was my intestines we were walking on.

The air got thicker and began to smell like sweat. The darkness maybe was not quite as tense, but I could only see Bob because of the glint of his white hair and the point of his broom spear. I noticed the his spearhead wasn't retracted yet.

Percy flopped around like a fish. This caused Small Bob to readjust his best in the small of his back.

After a bit, Bob stopped suddenly and we catches up quickly. "Look."

Ahead in the gloom, the terrain leveled out into a black swamp. Sulfur-yellow mist hung in the air. Even without sunlight, there were actual plants- clumps of reeds, scrawny leaf trees, even a couple sickly-looking flowers blooming in the muck. Missy trails wound between bubbling tar pits. Directly in front of me, sunk into the big, were footprints the size of trash-can kids, with long, pointed toes.

"Drakon?" Jason yelled.

"Yes." Bob grinned at Jason. "This is good!"

"Uh... Why?" He responded.

"Because it means that we are close to him."

Bob marched through the mucky swamp.

Aether was quirming in the swamp and complaining about the nasty sound it created.

Bob had Percy. If Jason hesitated to continue, he would lose Percy and Percy's girlfriend would be mad at Jason. I hurried after Bob, hopping from moss patch to miss patch as Aether sloshed in the bog.

At least the terrain forced Bob to go slower. Several times Percy could be heard muttering _Annabeth_. The kitten on Percy's back purred loudly and snuggled up.

Finally the yellow most parted, revealing a muddy clearing like an I slams in terms disgusting, black muck. In the center loomed a large, domed hut made of bones and greenish leather. Around it was stunted trees that dotted the ground. Wart mounds could also be found. Smoke rose from a hole at the top of the hut. The entrance covered with curtains of scaly reptile skin, and flanking the entrance, two torches made from colossal femur bones burned bright yellow.

What really caught my attention was the drakon skull. About fifty yards into the clearing, about halfway to the hut. A massive oak tree jutted from the ground at a forty-five-degree angle. The jaws of the drakon skull encircled the trunk, as if the oak tree were the dead monster's tongue.

"Yes," Bob murmured. "This is very good."

Nothing about this place felt good, it felt plain gross.

A mighty roar pierced the air echoing through the swamp. Then, it appeared.

* * *

Done!

Chapter 4 is complete!

I'll be updating soon!

Updated~ 1/18/17


	5. Drakon and Damasen

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Hello!

Back again with Chapter 5

I literally have no time for fanfiction.

Yet, I still write for you guys.

I'm finding time in my long, long schedule.

Remember to review!

Important updating author's note at the end.

It's about schedule changes.

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

Ahead in the gloom, the terrain leveled out into a black swamp. Sulfur-yellow mist hung in the air. Even without sunlight, there were actual plants- clumps of reeds, scrawny leaf trees, even a couple sickly-looking flowers blooming in the muck. Missy trails wound between bubbling tar pits. Directly in front of me, sunk into the big, were footprints the size of trash-can kids, with long, pointed toes.

"Drakon?" Jason yelled.

"Yes." Bob grinned at Jason. "This is good!"

"Uh... Why?" He responded.

"Because it means that we are close to him."

Bob marched through the mucky swamp.

Aether was quirming in the swamp and complaining about the nasty sound it created.

Bob had Percy. If Jason hesitated to continue, he would lose Percy and Percy's girlfriend would be mad at Jason. I hurried after Bob, hopping from moss patch to miss patch as Aether sloshed in the bog.

At least the terrain forced Bob to go slower. Several times Percy could be heard muttering _Annabeth_. The kitten on Percy's back purred loudly and snuggled up.

Finally the yellow most parted, revealing a muddy clearing like an I slams in terms disgusting, black muck. In the center loomed a large, domed hut made of bones and greenish leather. Around it was stunted trees that dotted the ground. Wart mounds could also be found. Smoke rose from a hole at the top of the hut. The entrance covered with curtains of scaly reptile skin, and flanking the entrance, two torches made from colossal femur bones burned bright yellow.

What really caught my attention was the drakon skull. About fifty yards into the clearing, about halfway to the hut. A massive oak tree jutted from the ground at a forty-five-degree angle. The jaws of the drakon skull encircled the trunk, as if the oak tree were the dead monster's tongue.

"Yes," Bob murmured. "This is very good."

Nothing about this place felt good, it felt plain gross.

A mighty roar pierced the air echoing through the swamp. Then, it appeared.

* * *

 **Jason**

The most insulting part?

The drakon was easily the most beautiful thing I have seen in this hell hole. It's hide was dappled green and yellow, like sunlight through a forest canopy. It's reptilian eyes were a sea green that resembled Percy's swirling irises. When its frill unraveled around its head, I couldn't help but think that such a monster was regal and amazing, yet it was trying to kill me.

Welcome! To the lives of demigods... chased by monsters and completing quests. Plus you get killed in almost every situation! Fun! I hate my life at times.

It was easily as long as a subway train. And that is LONG! Its massive talons dug into the mud as it pulled itself forward, its tail whipping from side to side. The drakon hissed, spitting jets of green poison that smoked on the mossy ground and set tar pits om fire, filling the air with fresh pine and ginger. Even the monster _smelled_ good. I'm no _faun_ by the way... sorry satyr. Like most drakons, it was wingless, longer, and more snake-like than a dragon, and it looked hungry. When did it last eat? A couple months ago? A few days? Hours?

"Bob," I started.

"Yeah," the Titan replied.

"What are we facing here?" I finished.

"Maeonian drakon," Bob said. "From Maeonia."

More helpful information! Great. You probably could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice. I would've smacked that Titan upside the head. Sadly, I wasn't his height. I could use his broom... but I couldn't lift it. "Any way we can kill it?"

"Us?" Bob said. "No."

The regal drakon from Maeonia roared as if to accentuate the point, filling the air with more pine-ginger poison, which would have made an excellent car-freshener scent.

"Get Percy to safety, even if you might hate him," I ordered. "I will distract it."

I had no idea what I was doing. I don't even know how I will distract it. It was my onky choice though. I couldn't let Percy die- not if I still had the strength to stand.

"You don't have to," Bob said. I felt relieved, as if the weight of the sky **(A/N:"~ Sorry Atlas)** was off my shoulders. "Any minute-"

"ROOOOOAAAR!"

I turned to see a giant emerge from his hut.

He was about twenty feet tall- typical giant height. He had a humanoid upper body, and scaly reptillian legs, like a bipedal dinosaur. He held no weapon. Instead of armor, he wore a shirt stiched together from sheep hides and green-spotted leather. His skin was cherry red; his beard and hair the color of iron rust, braided with tufts of grass, leaves, and swamp flowers.

He shouted in challenge, thankfully he wasn't looking at me, but rather the scaly drakon. Bob pulled me out of the way as the giant stormed toward the drakon.

They clashed like some wierd Christmas combat scene-the red versus the green. The drakon spewed poison. The giant lunged to one side. He grabbed the oak tree and pulled it from the ground, roots and all. The old skull crumbled into a fine dust-like powder as the giant hefted the tree like a baseball bat.

The drakon's tail lashed around the giant's waist, dragging him closer to its gnashing teeth. But soon as the giant was in range, he shoved the tree straight down the monster's throat. And it went deep down there. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!

I hoped I never had to see such a gruesome scene again. The tree pierced the drakon's gullet and impaled it to the ground. The roots began to move, digging deeper as they touched the earth, adjusting, anchoring the oak until it looked like it stood in that same exact spot for centuries. The drakon shook and thrashed, but it was pinned fast.

The giant brought his fist down on the drakon's neck. _CRACK!_ The monster went limp. It began to dissolve, leaving only scraps of bone, meat, hide, and a new drakon skull whose open jaws ringed the oak tree.

Bob grunted. "Good one."

The skeleton kitten purred in agreement and began to clean his paws.

The giant kicked at the drakon's remains, examining them critically. "No good bones," he complained. "However, there is some good skin for the outhouse... but I wanted a new walking stick. Hmpf."

He ripped some soft hide from the drakon's frills and tucket it inhis belt.

I wanted to ask the giant if he really used drakon hide for toilet paper, but I decided against it. "Uh... Bob, do you want to introduce us?"

"Jason," he said, pointing at me. He patted Percy's legs softly. "This is Percy. Over there is Aether and the black-haired guy is Tartarus."

This is not what I meant when I told him to introduce us. I meant for Bob to tell us who this giant was. I hopes he was messing with us, however he didnt seem like it. Bob's face revealed nothing at all.

I gritted my teeth. "I meant the giant." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "You promised he could help Percy..."

"Promise?" The giant glanced over from his work. His eyes seemed to narrow under his bushy red brows. His skin seemed to crinckle at the sides of his mouth. Instead of a smile, was a frown. One of his eyebrows was raised while the other was normal. "A big thing, a promise. Why would Bob promise my help?"

Bob shifted his weight. Titans were scary. However, giants were scarier. I considered the fact that even though Titans ruled at some point, giants could shove a tree down a drakon's throat. I have never seen a Titan next to a giant before. The comparison was not pretty. Next to a giant, Bob looked very runty.

"Damasen is a good giant," Bob reassured. That did nothing. He might try to shove a tree down my throat. Hell, he might even kill me with a _blade of grass._ I don't know how he might do it, but he'll find a way.

"He is peaceful," Bob continued. Are you sure? What I just saw does not describe peaceful at all. That was downright murderous. Even my father would never do that. And he is crazy!

"He can cure poisons," Bob finished. That is probably the best thing out of this entire situation, well besides the fact that the drakon's pine-ginger poison still lingered in the air. Ah, refreshing. I need some of that air in a large bottle or something.

I stared at the giant that was now ripping parts of drakon meat. Chunk by chunk. The blood from the meat flowed down his hands changing his already red hands to a darker shade. He ripped them apart from the carcass with his bare hands.

"Peaceful," I said. "I can see that." My voice literally flowed with sarcasm, as if a waterfall had just come and made my words flow with sarcasm down a giant cliff. Plunge! It dropped like my stomach.

"Good meat for dinner." Damasen's started. No way in Tartarus am I eating drakon meat. I have no idea where his hands have been considering he uses drakon hide for toilet paper. Wait. He said, "good skin for the outhouse..." What does he use as toilet paper on days that he gets all bad skin. Ew. I did not need that mental image. I'm practically gagging.

Damasen stood up straight and studied me curiously, as if I was another potential source of protein. "Come inside," Damasen continued. Rapist. Alert! Alert! Rapist. I cannot believe I am trusting this guy with Percy. Rapist! Alert. Alert. Rapist! I repeat! Rapist. Alert! Alert! Rapist. Run for your lives! Damasen will rape you.

"We will have stew," Damsen continued. If you stir your stew with your gross hands then I will personally dump the stew on your hut. If you don't then I will gratefully eat it or should I shove it down Percy's throat. I do not want to eat that stew if his hands touched that meat again. Use gloves or something. I do not trust your hands.

"Then we will see about that promise," Damasen finished. So, Percy might die if Damasen says "no" to the promise? Great! Annabeth will surely kill me now. Everyone will blame me. So, I followed him inside. Now, you must be thinking why I would follow a apparent "rapist" into his house. I still have no idea and I am currently sitting on a chair in his dining room. Let me tell you what I am also thinking... "Help! Get me out of this hut! Get me out of this pit! Help! This hell hole is so strange! Plus, this entire time Aether and Tartarus haven't even spoke.

"I don't know if this will go well or not," Aether spoke.

"Me neither..." Tartarus agreed.

* * *

This was fun to write/type.

One because of Jason's reactions/thoughts.

I am going to change my schedule to Sunday and Wednesday,

instead of Saturday and Wednesday.

Please review! It keeps me writing!

I haven't been getting any recently...

I have been getting a lot of follows and favorites though.

Thanks for reading.

Updated~ 12/21/17


	6. Goddess of Misery: Akhlys

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Yo!

Chapter 6 will begin shortly!

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

"He is peaceful," Bob continued. Are you sure? What I just saw does not describe peaceful at all. That was downright murderous. Even my father would never do that. And he is crazy!

"He can cure poisons," Bob finished. That is probably the best thing out of this entire situation, well besides the fact that the drakon's pine-ginger poison still lingered in the air. Ah, refreshing. I need some of that air in a large bottle or something.

I stared at the giant that was now ripping parts of drakon meat. Chunk by chunk. The blood from the meat flowed down his hands changing his already red hands to a darker shade. He ripped them apart from the carcass with his bare hands.

"Peaceful," I said. "I can see that." My voice literally flowed with sarcasm, as if a waterfall had just come and made my words flow with sarcasm down a giant cliff. Plunge! It dropped like my stomach.

"Good meat for dinner." Damasen's started. No way in Tartarus am I eating drakon meat. I have no idea where his hands have been considering he uses drakon hide for toilet paper. Wait. He said, "good skin for the outhouse..." What does he use as toilet paper on days that he gets all bad skin. Ew. I did not need that mental image. I'm practically gagging.

Damasen stood up straight and studied me curiously, as if I was another potential source of protein. "Come inside," Damasen continued. Rapist. Alert! Alert! Rapist. I cannot believe I am trusting this guy with Percy. Rapist! Alert. Alert. Rapist! I repeat! Rapist. Alert! Alert! Rapist. Run for your lives! Damasen will rape you.

"We will have stew," Damsen continued. If you stir your stew with your gross hands then I will personally dump the stew on your hut. If you don't then I will gratefully eat it or should I shove it down Percy's throat. I do not want to eat that stew if his hands touched that meat again. Use gloves or something. I do not trust your hands.

"Then we will see about that promise," Damasen finished. So, Percy might die if Damasen says "no" to the promise? Great! Annabeth will surely kill me now. Everyone will blame me. So, I followed him inside. Now, you must be thinking why I would follow a apparent "rapist" into his house. I still have no idea and I am currently sitting on a chair in his dining room. Let me tell you what I am also thinking... "Help! Get me out of this hut! Get me out of this pit! Help! This hell hole is so strange! Plus, this entire time Aether and Tartarus haven't even spoke.

"I don't know if this will go well or not," Aether spoke.

"Me neither..." Tartarus agreed.

* * *

 **Tartarus**

You must think that Jason is crazy right now. You may be right. You may be wrong. Well, he seems crazy, in my opinion. I actually like Percy better than Jason. After all, Percy did defeat all of the arai... by himself. Amazing, right!

Moving on, we went into the hut of Damasen and sat in the chairs of the dining room waiting for Damasen to serve the stew. Percy was resting on a large bed in Damasen's bedroom. Soft snores could be heard as he slept. Earlier, Damasen had given him medicine so he could heal. It seems to have done the trick. I could've given him ambrosia, but I knew that going to Damasen's hut was a key role in the closing of the Doors of Death. After all, they needed Damasen.

Damasen's hut was pretty cozy. The giant's hut was as big as a planetarium and constructed of bones, mud, and drakon skin.

In the center, a blazing bonfire burned brightly **(A/N~ I didn't mean for this alliteration to be here...)** and occasionally the height of the fire would increase. The smoke was white and odorless, rising through the hole in the middle of the ceiling. The floor was covered with dry marsh grass and gray wool rugs. At one end lay a massive bed of sheepskins and drakon leather. At the other end, free-standing racks hung drying plants, cured leather, and what looked like strips of drakon jerky. The whole place smelled of stew, thyme, basil, and smoke.

It seemed pretty lonely in Damasen's hut, after all, not many other giants lived in the pit. I'm still thinking of the other giants, my children. "Damasen... do you hate me?" I wondered,

"Why would I? I forgave you many millennia ago," Damasen replied.

I was glad that he had forgiven me. "If you help these demigods and bring them to the Doors of Death, I'll hold the button for the elevator for you guys and then you can go back to the mortal world."

"R-r-really!" Damasen exclaimed.

I nodded and smiled at my child. "Yes."

"Thank you!" He answered.

"You're welcome!" I finished.

Damasen served the stew with a bright smile on his face and we are the drakon stew together, with Percy sleeping softly on a bed.

"Bob said we could hide in some sort of Death Mist," Jason blurted.

"Death Mist?" Damasen's smile faltered. "You would take them to _Akhlys_?"

"It is the only way, Aether and Tartarus cannot help because of Ancient Laws..." Bob said.

"You will die," Damasen warned. "Painfully. In darkness. Did you forget that Akhlys trusts no one?"

"No. I have not. It is the best plan, but it is still a terrible plan. Will you help us?" Bob asked.

"I will help you," Damasen agreed.

* * *

 **Percy**

The Maeonian drakon roared in the distance.

I bolted upright. "What? What-where-what?"

"It's okay, Percy," Jason reassured.

"That noise... where are we?!" I asked.

"How much do you remember?" Tartarus asked.

"The demon-grandmothers- and then... not much."

Jason told me everything about what I had missed.

"THE SEA GOD'S SON! HE IS CLOSE!" The distant voice of Polybotes could be heard.

"That is our cue to leave," I said.

Together, Jason, Tartarus, Bob, Small Bob, Aether, Damasen, and I took off, running into the direction of Death Mist. We had ignored the drakon, which luckily, hasn't noticed our presence.

* * *

 **Aether**

The darkness dispersed with a massive sigh, like the last breath of a dying God. In front of us was a clearing- a barren field of dust and stones. About twenty yards away, in the center of the field, knelt the gruesome figure of a women, her clothes tattered, her limbs emaciated , her skin leathery green, like drakon skin. Her head bent as she sobbed quietly, and the sound seemed to shatter Percy and Jason's hopes.

"We're here," Bob announced. "Akhlys can help."

"If that sobbing ghoul was Bob's idea of help, I am pretty sure I don't need it," Percy whispered to me.

I chuckled softly, alerting Akhlys about our presence.

"Akhlys!" Bob called.

The creature raised her head.

Her body was bad enough. She looked like the victim of a famine-limbs like sticks, swollen knees, and knobby elbows, rags for clothes, broken fingernails and toenails. Dust was caked on her skin and piled on her shoulders as if she had taken a shower at the bottoms of an hourglass.

Her face was utter desolation. Her eyes were sunken and rheumy, pouring out tears. Her nose dripped like a waterfall. Her stringy hair was matted to her skull I'm greasy tufts that even Aphrodite couldn't fix. Her cheeks were raked and bleeding as if she 'd been clawing herself.

I looked over at Percy, who seemed not able to meet her eyes, so he had lowered his gaze. Across her knees lay an ancient shield- a bartered circle of wood and bronze, painted with the likeness of Akhlys herself holding a shield, so the image seemed to go on forever, smaller and smaller.

"That shield," Jason murmured. "That's _his_. I thought it was just a story."

"Oh, no," the old hag wailed. "The shield of Hercules. He painted me on the surface, so his enemies would see me in their final moments- the goddess of misery." She coughed so hard, it made Percy flinch and touch his chest. "As if Hercules knew true misery. It's not even a good likeness!"

Percy gulped loudly, Jason copying him. When they had encountered Hercules at the Straits of Gibraltar, it hadn't gone well. Me being the god of (high) air, was able to spot them from above. No, I am not a stalker. The exchange had involved a lot of yelling, death threats, and high-velocity pineapples. The racket had alerted me about their presence, so naturally, I watched the encounter.

"What's his shield doing here?" Percy asked.

The goddess stared at him with her wet milky eyes. Her cheeks dropped blood, making red polka dots on her tattered dress.

"He doesn't need it anymore, does he? It came here when his mortal body was burned. A reminder, I suppose, that no shield is sufficient. In the end, misery overtakes all of you. Even Hercules," I explained.

"Will you help us? Bob brought us all this way because he thought you could help," Percy said.

Akhlys wailed and glared at the Titan. "Why did you inflict these annoying children on me? Did you forget that the Death Mist is not for _helping_!" Akhlys shrieked. "It shrouds mortals in misery as their souls pass into the Underworld. It is the very breath of Tartarus, of death, of despair!"

"Awesome!" Percy exclaimed. "Could we get two orders to go?"

I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Umm, Percy," Tartarus began.

Akhlys hissed. "Ask me for a more sensible gift. I am also the goddess of poisons."

"That's very nice of you," Percy began. "But I've had enough poison for one trip. Now, can you hide us in your Death Mist or not?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Jason said.

The goddess's eyes narrowed. " _Fun_?"

"Sure," Jason promised. "If we fail, think how great it will be for you, gloating over our spirits when we die in agony."

"Or, if we succeed," Percy added, "think of all the suffering you'll bring to the monsters down here. We intend to seal the Doors of Death. That's going to cause a lot of wailing and moaning."

"I enjoy suffering, and people dying in agony. Wailing is also good," Akhlys considered.

"Make us invisible, it's already settled," Percy said.

"If you survive the process, you will be able to pass unnoticed among the armies of Tartarus. It is hopeless, of course, but if you are determined, then come. I will show you the way. Also, the Death Mist comes at the moment you are closest to your end. Your eyes will only be clouded then. The world will fade."

"Sounds good to me, but where are we going?" Percy asked.

That was the last thing I heard from them before they disappeared.

"They are still in the pit, I can sense them walking across my actual body," Tartarus said.

* * *

 **Percy**

The goddess was already shuffling into the gloom.

I turned to look at Bob, but the Titan was gone. How does a ten-foot-tall silver dude with a very loud kitten disappear?

"Hey!" I yelled at Akhlys. "Where's our friends?"

"He cannot take this path," the goddess called back. "He is not mortal. Come, little fools. Come experience the Death Mist."

Jason exhaled. "Well... how bad can it be?"

* * *

Bye!

Finished with this chapter!

I'll see you again on either Saturday (most likely)

Or Sunday...

Updated~ 1/25/17


	7. Akhlys's Betrayal

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Do you guys like the "Im the last chapter" thing?

Or is it annoying?

Should I remove it?

You guys haven't been reviewing since Chapter 1 :(

Happy Chinese New Year by the way.

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

Did you forget that the Death Mist is not for _helping_!" Akhlys shrieked. "It shrouds mortals in misery as their souls pass into the Underworld. It is the very breath of Tartarus, of death, of despair!"

"Awesome!" Percy exclaimed. "Could we get two orders to go?"

I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Umm, Percy," Tartarus began.

Akhlys hissed. "Ask me for a more sensible gift. I am also the goddess of poisons."

"That's very nice of you," Percy began. "But I've had enough poison for one trip. Now, can you hide us in your Death Mist or not?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Jason said.

The goddess's eyes narrowed. " _Fun_?"

"Sure," Jason promised. "If we fail, think how great it will be for you, gloating over our spirits when we die in agony."

"Or, if we succeed," Percy added, "think of all the suffering you'll bring to the monsters down here. We intend to seal the Doors of Death. That's going to cause a lot of wailing and moaning."

"I enjoy suffering, and people dying in agony. Wailing is also good," Akhlys considered.

"Make us invisible, it's already settled," Percy said.

"If you survive the process, you will be able to pass unnoticed among the armies of Tartarus. It is hopeless, of course, but if you are determined, then come. I will show you the way. Also, the Death Mist comes at the moment you are closest to your end. Your eyes will only be clouded then. The world will fade."

"Sounds good to me, but where are we going?" Percy asked.

That was the last thing I heard from them before they disappeared.

"They are still in the pit, I can sense them walking across my actual body," Tartarus said.

\- Line Break and different PoV

The goddess was already shuffling into the gloom.

I turned to look at Bob, but the Titan was gone. How does a ten-foot-tall silver dude with a very loud kitten disappear?

"Hey!" I yelled at Akhlys. "Where's our friends?"

"He cannot take this path," the goddess called back. "He is not mortal. Come, little fools. Come experience the Death Mist."

Jason exhaled. "Well... how bad can it be?"

* * *

 **Jason**

Have you ever regretted something? I have, like right now... I regret my question now. Bad wasn't the word to describe what happened a little while after.

I missed Bob...

I'd gotten used to his over-welming company. He was a great ally. He lighted our way with his silvery hair, along with his fearsome war broom. He was so nice.

We struggled across the dusty plain, the thick fog became thicker, and our feet made loud sounds as we crossed the plain. I would've lost Akhlys, but everywhere she stepped, long, poisonous plants sprouted and grew, filling up the empty pit. They grew bigger as if they were noodles soaking in water, absorbing the water as every second passed.

Our guide, an emaciated corpse lady with self-esteem issues was, how do you say it... different? Not quite the right word.

Anyways, as the poisonous, disgusting plant life grew, we followed her. I figured we were on Tartarus's big toe because a giant peninsula jutted out into a void of darkness, Chaos, or was it something else? Who knows...

Back to the present... "Here we are." Akhlys turned and leered at us. Blood from her scraped, wounded cheeks dripped onto her raggedy dress. Her sickly eyes looked moist and swollen, yet excited too. Can Misery look excited? Who knows... Stupid ADHD getting me off track.

"Uh... great?" Percy asked. "Where is _here_?"

"The verge of final death," Akhlys said. "Where Night meets the void below Tartarus."

I inched forward and peered over the cliff. "I thought there was nothing below Tartarus."

"Oh, certainly there is..." Akhlys coughed. "Even Tartarus has to rise somewhere. This is the edge of the earliest darkness, which was my mother. Below lies the realm of Chaos, my father. Here you are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been. Can you not feel it?"

I knew what she meant. The void seemed to be pulling at me, leaching the breath out of my lungs and the oxygen from my blood. I looked at Percy's face, and noticed that his lips had turned blue.

"We can't stay here," he said.

"No, indeed!" Akhlys said. "Don't you feel the Death Mist? Even now, you pass between. Look!"

White smoke gathered at my feet. It coiled up my legs. I them realized that the smoke wasn't coming from around me, it was coming from me. I almost screamed, but I held myself back. My entire body was dissolving. I held up my hands and found they were fuzzy and indistinct. I couldn't even tell how many fingers I had! Hopefully, I still had all ten.

I turned to Percy and almost yelped. "You're-uh-"

I couldn't say it to my best friend, but he looked _dead_. **(A/N~ Percy is his second best friend).**

His skin was sallow, his eye sockets dark and sunken. His hair was dried into a skein of cobwebs. I looked like I'd been stuck in a cool, dark mausoleum for decades, slowly withering into a desiccated husk. When Percy turned to look at me, his features blurred into mist for a moment.

My blood snapped like veins.

"Oh, gods," Percy said to me. "Jason, the way you look..."

I studied my misty arms. I saw blobs of white mist, and that's the only thing I saw. I guess to Percy, I looked like a decaying, misty corpse. I took a few steps, but it felt like I was made up of helium and cotton candy, my body felt in substantial.

"I know, I've looked better... no offense, but you have too." I said. "I can't move very well. But I'm all right."

"Oh, you are definitely _not_ all right," Akhlys clucked.

I frowned. "We will be able to pass unseen now, right? We can get to the Doors of Death?"

"Well, perhaps you could," the goddess said, "if you lived that long, which you won't."

Akhlys spread her gnarled fingers. More poisonous plants began to bloom, nightshade, hemlock, and oleander, you name it. They spread towards us like a deadly carpet. "The Death Mist is not simply dangerous, you see. It is a state of being. I could not bring you this gift without death following closely behind- true death, that is."

"It's a trap!" Percy shouted.

"Didn't you _expect_ me to betray you?" The goddess of misery cackled.

"Yes," Percy and I said in unison.

"Well, then, it's hardly a trap! More of an inevitability. You see, Misery is inevitable. Pain is-"

"Yeah, Yeah," Percy growled. "Let's get to the fighting."

Percy drew Riptide, but the precious, celestial bronze, blade was just smoke. When he tried to slash Akhlys, all it did was pass through her.

The goddess's ruined mouth split into a grin. Did I forget to mention? You are only mist now- a shadow before death. Perhaps if you had time, you could learn to control your powers; however, you do _not_ have any time. Since you cannot touch me, I fear any fight with Misery will be quite one-sided."

Her fingernails grew into long, sharp claws. Her jaw began to unhinge, as her yellow teeth began to elongate into fangs. Her toenails sharpened into black talons that could pierce even the thickest things.

Then, she lunged.

* * *

 **Percy**

Akhlys lunged at me. For a split second I thought as the Seaweed Brain I am: _Well, hey, I'm just smoke. She can't touch me, right?_

I imaged the Fates up in Olympus, laughing at my wishful thinking: _LOL_ , _NOOB_!

The goddess's class raked across my chest, inflicting indescribable pain on me.

I stumbled backward, I wasn't used to being smoky, though. My legs moved slowly. My arms felt like tissue paper. In desperation, I threw my backpack at Akhlys, thinking it would still be solid, but as it left my hand, it fell to the floor with a loud _Thump_!

Akhlys snarled, crouching, ready to spring. She wouldn've bitten off my face, if Jason had not yelled in her face as he charged.

Akhlys flinched, turning toward the sound.

She lashed out at Jason, but Jason was better at moving than me. Somehow, Jason wasn't feeling as smoky. Or he had more combat training, which he had.

As the goddess was distracted, I dove, somehow slowly, at the goddess and somersaulted to her feet. She turned and attacked, but Jason started to attack her.

I began to attack at the same time, trying to hack her to pieces, but no such luck. All I _hit_ was wispy mist.

I began to think over my strategy, who am I fooling, I didn't even have one in the first place.

"Hey! Happy!" Jason called.

Akhlys spun, "Happy?" she demanded.

"Yeah! You're downright cheerful!" Jason agreed. He ducked a swipe from Akhlys.

"Arrrrggghh!" She lunged again, but was off balance. Jason side-stepped and backed away, leading the goddess farther away from me.

"Pleasant! Delightful! he called.

The goddess snarled and winced. She stumbled after Jason, you could see the pain in her eyes. Each compliment seemed to hit her like a full-force tornado.

"I will kill you slowly! I will make you suffer! You will die and be sacrificed to Lady Night!" she growled, eyes and nose watering, even more blood dropped from her torn cheeks.

"Cuddly! Fuzzy! Warm! Huggable!" I heard Jason call.

A gurgling, growling, choking noise came from her throat, that sounded suspiciously like a cat having a seizure.

"A slow, long, and painful death. A death from a thousand poisons!" she screamed.

All around her, poisonous plants erupted and bursts out of the ground like lava in a volcano. Green-and-white sap trickled out, collecting into pools and puddles, and began flowing across the ground to me.

I began to think. What if I could control the poison? Poseidon is the God of seas, not liquids. Tartarus could be different, considering how fire is drinkable,and the land is a god's body, the air was acid, and demigods could be turned into smoky corpses.

So why not try? I had nothing left to lose.

I glared at the poison flood encroaching from all sides. I concentrated so hard that something inside of me cracked- as if a crystal ball had shattered in my stomach.

Warmth flowed through me, and the poison tide stopped. The fumes blew away from me- back toward the goddess. The poison lake rolled around her in tiny waves and rivulets.

Akhlys shrieked. "What is this?"

"Poison," I said. "That's yoir speciality, right?"

I stood there, my anger growing hotter and hotter in my gut. As a flood of venom rolled toward the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered more.

 _Oh, good,_ I thought. _More water._

I imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.

Akhlys gagged. "I-" The tide of venom reached my feet, sizzling like droplets of hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back.

"Percy!" Jason called.

Jason had retreated to the edge of the cliff. A terrified expression on his face, even though the poison wasn't after him. I realized that Jason was scared of me.

I inwardly chuckled. _Jason. Scared of me?_

I didn't want to stop. I wanted to choke the goddess **(A/N~That's kinky wtf)**. I wanted her to drown her in her own poison. I wanted to see how much misery Misery could take.

"Percy, please..." Jason begged.

Seeing my friend like this made my anger wash away like the sand on a beach.

I turned to the goddess. I willed the poison to recede, creating a small path of retreat along the edge of the cliff.

"Leave!" I bellowed.

For an emaciated ghoul, Akhlys could run pretty fast when she wanted to. She scrambled along the path, fell on her face, got up again, wailing as she sped into the darkness. The pools of poison began to evaporate, along with the plants that withered to dust and blew away.

"We have to get away from here. Akhlys brought us here as sacrifices to night. What was that about?" Jason wondered.

We backed away as a presence emerged from the void- a shadowy and vast form.

"I imagine," said the darkness, I'm a feminine voice as soft as coffin lining, "that she meant Night, with a capital N. After all, I am the only one."

* * *

So I started this chapter on 1/28/17

A.K.A Chinese New Year...

but then I fell asleep after saving the document

[(I do the Copy and Paste version)

It's a pain sometimes]

Updated~ 1/29/17


	8. Flashback

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Hey, guys! I'm wondering if I should stop writing this story...

Literally haven't gotten any reviews since Chapter 1.

Is it that boring to you? I actually had _fun_ writing this...

Sorry, but this is a filler chapter... Some parts have actual non-flashback parts.

I'm very busy and I literally have to do this late at night.

I also have a couple tests coming up and I am STRESSING OUT!

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

A gurgling, growling, choking noise came from her throat, that sounded suspiciously like a cat having a seizure.

"A slow, long, and painful death. A death from a thousand poisons!" she screamed.

All around her, poisonous plants erupted and bursts out of the ground like lava in a volcano. Green-and-white sap trickled out, collecting into pools and puddles, and began flowing across the ground to me.

I began to think. What if I could control the poison? Poseidon is the God of seas, not liquids. Tartarus could be different, considering how fire is drinkable,and the land is a god's body, the air was acid, and demigods could be turned into smoky corpses.

So why not try? I had nothing left to lose.

I glared at the poison flood encroaching from all sides. I concentrated so hard that something inside of me cracked- as if a crystal ball had shattered in my stomach.

Warmth flowed through me, and the poison tide stopped. The fumes blew away from me- back toward the goddess. The poison lake rolled around her in tiny waves and rivulets.

Akhlys shrieked. "What is this?"

"Poison," I said. "That's your speciality, right?"

I stood there, my anger growing hotter and hotter in my gut. As a flood of venom rolled toward the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered more.

Oh, good, I thought. More water.

I imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.

Akhlys gagged. "I-" The tide of venom reached my feet, sizzling like droplets of hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back.

"Percy!" Jason called.

Jason had retreated to the edge of the cliff. A terrified expression on his face, even though the poison wasn't after him. I realized that Jason was scared of me.

I inwardly chuckled. Jason. Scared of me?

I didn't want to stop. I wanted to choke the goddess **(A/N~That's kinky wtf).** I wanted her to drown her in her own poison. I wanted to see how much misery Misery could take.

"Percy, please..." Jason begged.

Seeing my friend like this made my anger wash away like the sand on a beach.

I turned to the goddess. I willed the poison to recede, creating a small path of retreat along the edge of the cliff.

"Leave!" I bellowed.

For an emaciated ghoul, Akhlys could run pretty fast when she wanted to. She scrambled along the path, fell on her face, got up again, wailing as she sped into the darkness. The pools of poison began to evaporate, along with the plants that withered to dust and blew away.

"We have to get away from here. Akhlys brought us here as sacrifices to night. What was that about?" Jason wondered.

We backed away as a presence emerged from the void- a shadowy and vast form.

"I imagine," said the darkness, I'm a feminine voice as soft as coffin lining, "that she meant Night, with a capital N. After all, I am the only one."

* * *

 **Jason**

Questions. I have quite a few too:

 _Why didn't I save him? Why save her? Why am I so stupid? Why did I fall with him? Why? Why? Why?_

In this world of ours, questions are formed. Answers are seeked. Right now, right here, I am seeking answers. In my journey across Tartarus, I seek answers, life-changing answers.

You don't know a lot about me. I hide a lot of things. I'll give you an example: I am bisexual. Yep, I like both genders, equally. I actually like a certain guy, but I'm dating Piper, so I try to hide it.

Lets start with the answers:

 ** _Flashback Begins_**

 _"Jason! Get Annabeth! Forget about me!" Percy ordered after cutting the spider silk from Annabeth's ankle._

 _"No! Seaweed Brain! I am not leaving you to fall!" Annabeth disagreed._

 _"I'm sorry Annabeth! It's dangerous!" I warned._

 _"I have to go, somebody has to the Doors of Death from the Tartarus entrance!" Percy reminded._

 _"Seaweed Brain! At least, take somebody!" Annabeth shouted._

 _"Annabeth! I'm going to take you back to the ship where you can heal some more," Frank called._

 _Annabeth nodded hesitantly._

 _Riptide dropped somewhere below Percy. I plunged down to retrieve it._

 _"Be careful, Percy!" Annabeth shouted, tear-faced._

 _"I will!" Percy exclaimed. "Nico! Promise me, something! Meet me on the other side! I'll see you there! Understand?"_

 _Nico's eyes widened. "But-"_

 _"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _"I-I will."_

 _As I snatched his sword and began to fly back to Percy, debris fell on top of us._

 _"JASON!" Piper screamed._

 _"I'm sorry, Piper!" I apologized._

 _And we fell for days. I couldn't use my wind powers because I was underground. Hades's realm, not Zeus's, not neutral ground, just Hades's realm. His, and his only._

 _"It's okay, Percy." I assured._

 _"At least, I'm not alone." Percy said._

 _"Yeah... don't worry, we'll survive. I'm smarter than I look," I said._

 _"Sure..." Percy joked._

 _"You should sleep, you need your rest. We'll take turns sleeping, I'll wake you up if we reach the bottom, if you wake up before we reach there, then I'll sleep."_

 _Percy nodded and began to slip into Morpheus's realm._

 _I hummed silently for a couple minutes._

 _I was so bored, I had to keep watch for a couple hours..."_

* * *

 **Percy**

 _As I slipped into Morpheus's realm, I already had dreams. Let me rephrase that, nightmares._

 _I was in Tartarus, alone, with no one to accompany me. Monsters chased me everywhere and giant blisters popped as I stepped on them._

 _Curses, misery, darkness, and peace. I met them. The Arai, Akhlys, Nyx, and Damasen. Many more things were there._

 _I didn't get burned by the fire, suprisingly. So, I swallowed some, and it turns out that it was edible._

 _I continued in Tartarus with one goal in mind: Survive..._

 _My dream morphed into Gaea and Annabeth._

 _Blood was spilling from Annabeth and Gaea was laughing evilly as she was killed._

 _After, I awoke screaming, scaring Jason._

 _"It's okay, bro, it's okay! Calm down! You're alive, Annabeth is alive on the surface, everyone is alive, you're not alone, we are together, please calm down." Jason said._

 _I panted loudly and looked at him, I nodded slowly and he smiled, showing his perfectly-straight, blinding white, zero cavity teeth._

 _Then he began to close his eyes, sleeping quitely, with occasional snores, and gasps for breath. The occasional scream was mixed in there._

 _I thought of my mom, Poseidon, Annabeth, Tyson, my friends back at Camp Half-Blood, Paul, and everyone._

 _I wished that I wasn't a half-blood, a half god, a demigod, just an average mortal, hidden from the world of Greek Mythology by the mist, immune from Celestisl Bronze, non-clear sighted, just an average mortal in NYC._

 _Then, Jason woke up, as we were about to fall into the Cocytus_

 ** _Flashback End_**

Now, Lady Night was in front of us, blabbering about how we're going to be her sacrifices. Not going to lie, but I tuned her out when she started talking.

That's when things took a 180

* * *

I'm sort of sorry that it's very short...

I don't have much time, I have a test tomorrow, I have to wake up early...

School is harsh, you know.

I'd rather wake up at 8:00/11:00 every day like on vacation.

I wish February break would just come already,

sorry to the people without February breaks...

Please tell me what I should change in this story...

I might actually discontinue this, or just go on a hiatus...

I have exactly 1,000 views...

Updated- 2/1/17


	9. In A Blur

Tartarus- Jercy Style

Hey, guys! I'm writing again! Though I still have writer's block... I was bored and I had no honework, and it's a snow day for me. I have nothing to do since there is like a foot of snow outside my house in Massachusetts, so I'm writing! I'll post randomly and I still need a co-writer or someone who reads over my work, to see if there is mistakes or if I should change something...

* * *

 **Summary:** What if Jason saved Annabeth when she was beginning to fall in Tartarus? What if Percy and Jason closed the Door's of Death together? Follow Jason and Percy as they conquer Tartarus together. Slight Pairing (JasonXPercy). Spoilers for MoA and HoH. Rated T.

 **Warning:** Violence.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

 **In the last chapter**

 _ **I have no idea... but here it goes**_

Now, Lady Night was in front of us, blabbering about how we're going to be her sacrifices. Not going to lie, but I tuned her out when she started talking.

That's when things took a 180.

* * *

 **Nico**

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" I stomp my feet on the deck of the Argo and I grumble to myself.

"It's not your fault Nico!" Annabeth says to me.

"Yes it is! What do you know!"

"I know how you feel. My best friend is down there! My boyfriend! He promised me... that we'll always be together..." Her voice begins to break as she breaks down in tears.

"Annie! It's okay! Please! Stop crying and rest!" Piper rushes beside her.

My heart beats faster and faster. I'm scared... how? "It's my fault! I'm telling you! You should've left me in that jar so I can suffocate or die of starvation or whatever! I'm diff-" Hazel slaps me in the face. "Wha-" I'm cut off as Hazel begins to talk to me.

"It's not your fault! Someone has to close the Doors of Death! Not one person, two. Two people have to close it! Percy and Jason are closing it from the inside, and then they'll be back. Don't worry! We'll find them. They'll come back."

"How do you know? What if they don't come back! What happens then?" I ask.

"Then, we'll find them. Don't worry! And don't think like that!" My half-sister says.

"Fine..." I reply. _Please come back! Don't leave me Percy! I need you! Please Jason, come on!_

* * *

 **Tartarus**

"Where are they!" I shout, frustrated.

"Did you check Nyx's realm?" Iapetus says near me.

"Did you?" Aether asked.

"No, come one!" I order.

We flash to Nyx's mansion and begin to search. _Where are they? Where? There! No... wait! Over there!_

"Come on!" I shout. "They're over there!" I point to their location.

We sprint over to where Nyx and they were.

"Tartarus? Damasen? Aether? Bob? What are you doing here! Akhlys said immortals couldn't go through this path!" Percy says.

"Damn that Akhlys! It was her! I thought so!" Aether curses.

"We kind of need help here!" Jason shouts and that's when I remembered that Nyx was still here.

"Don't mess with these demigods!" Aether shouts.

"Or what, huh!" Nyx demands.

"Or we will force you to fade!"

"You! Force me to fade!? Foolish! You always were stupid, Aether!"

"Excuse me! Could you repeat that!?"

"You! Always! Were! Stupid! Aether!" Nyx shouts.

* * *

 **Percy**

Aether charged at her, the air around him swirled dangerously. Tornadoes, hurricanes, and thunderstorms appeared. It began to get dark, pitch black dark. You couldn't see anything in front of you.

All I could see was a blur, a flash, then darkness.

It was over as if it never happened. It happened so fast, at lightning-fast speeds.

I don't know why this began or why Nyx confronted us, but all I knew was that Nyx was a dangerous being, a dangerous primordial.

"Keep one eye open when you sleep, Percy Jackson!" The fading voice of Nyx warned.

That was the end of Nyx, she had faded...

This sparked the beginning of the end..

* * *

I know it's short...

(I have a two-hour delay tomorrow)

I hope you enjoyed it though!

Reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcome!

Updated~ 3/14/17


End file.
